


Sweet Insomnia

by FreeThrow



Category: Men's Basketball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23153707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreeThrow/pseuds/FreeThrow
Summary: 入夜的凉风混杂着晚春的湿气抚过曾繁日的脸，不管是路旁的街灯和行道树，还是周身环绕的车水马龙，此刻都属于另一个遥远的世界。他小小的移动天堂，缓缓穿梭其间，没有目的地，没有终点。
Relationships: 曾繁日/胡明轩
Kudos: 1





	Sweet Insomnia

**Author's Note:**

> 声明：本文纯属虚构，跟现实中的人物、组织、活动没有任何关系。请勿上升真人，不要传播到可能会被真人看到的地方。  
警告：有私设；作者对现实中的他们一无所知，文里的他们不可能跟现实里一样；全篇都是白开水抒情流水账

1.

曾繁日睁开双眼，无意识地对着眼前的黑暗眨了两下。他睡不着。  
已经是深夜，整个世界被寂静包裹着，只有从同宿舍的万圣伟那边传来的平稳呼吸声在提醒时间没有被冻结。他翻了个身，茫然地盯着空无一物的黑暗，仿佛这样就能从中看出点什么似的——那里当然什么都没有。只要睁开眼睛，他就能回到现实；就算是当下这个由于恍惚而显得有些朦胧的现实，好歹也是现实。有意保持着脑袋放空的状态，把规律的呼吸声当作助眠的白噪音，他又一次闭上了眼睛。

说不上一夜安眠，早上醒来感觉却还不算坏。用毛巾擦干脸，照照镜子，还好，没有黑眼圈。室友万圣伟起得比他早，已经先去食堂解决早餐。曾繁日从卫生间出来，换好衣服抓上背包也离开了寝室。

刚从宿舍楼出来，就碰上杜润旺跟胡明轩在靠近大门口的地方扯皮。杜润旺双手扶着自己的电瓶车，也不骑上去，一脸经过戏剧夸张的无奈：“咋的你今天还要蹭我的啊？““哎你都载我这么多次了，再多一次又何妨。” 胡明轩背对宿舍楼的方向，看不到他说话时的表情，听上去是一如既往的平静。杜润旺眼尖，还没等曾繁日走近就跟胡明轩招呼起来：“今儿换换口味让日哥带你！” 胡明轩侧身一看，刚好跟因为被点名而下意识望向那边的曾繁日目光对上，后者被对方金丝眼镜后的双眼盯得有点不自在，先移开了视线。胡明轩不动声色转了回去，继续纠缠杜润旺：“日哥太壮了，我怕他的小电驴载不动我俩。” 这话惹得杜润旺朝天翻了个大号白眼：“我比他能轻多少公斤啊你就不担心我小电驴超载？”  
路过两人的时候曾繁日拍了拍杜润旺的肩以示同情，胡明轩没开口要蹭车他心里确实松了口气。只是想到那个人坐在自己身后的画面就让他感到一瞬的晕眩，像是现实的边界正在被一点点侵蚀。曾繁日在心里暗骂自己，大清早的清醒一点行吗，难道还打算睁着眼睛做白日梦啊。

曾繁日睡不着。  
他已经尽力不去想，奈何每次精神稍有放松意识变得模糊，早上胡明轩的模样就会钻进脑海。他今天穿了一件橘色的帽衫，衬得人越发白净明亮。那仅仅持续了几秒钟的对视，现在回想感觉胃都快烧起来。从胡明轩的脸上看不出他在想什么，是平时见惯的冷静，但望向自己的视线里似乎藏着什么东西，读不出来，又不敢去想。  
别吓自己了，曾繁日轻轻叹了口气，他难道还能知道你在想什么不成。

2.

“最近咋回事儿啊？有心事？一到休息就愣神。”赵睿拍了拍曾繁日手臂，在他边上坐下。  
曾繁日心头一紧，强装镇定：“我没有啊？”  
“装，”赵睿撇他一眼，拿起水瓶咕咚咕咚喝了起来，“不想说算了，别影响到训练，要是被老大抓到你神游，啧啧。”  
曾繁日打了个冷颤，像是睡梦中的人被丢到雪地上，立刻清醒了。他这段时间有点失眠，虽然不至于要熬到天蒙蒙亮才能睡着，但就算每天只减少一两个小时睡眠时间，连续的休息不足也已经开始影响日间的身体跟精神状态。今天起床以后的确感觉有点钝。  
“真没啥事，就是这几天睡得不太好。”曾繁日被认识多年的队友看穿了有点不好意思。  
“哟？这是嫌训练量太小了？都累不到你啊？”赵睿坏笑着揶揄，“挺行啊阿日。”  
职业篮球运动员的训练量都不能让他沾床倒头就睡，听上去有些令人绝望。不过实际上联赛下半程还没开始，休赛期训练的疲劳跟赛季中天南地北飞来飞去一周几赛时相比并不算什么。曾繁日打算今晚在健身房多做一些训练，争取多出点汗早些入眠。

来到健身房的时候里面还剩几个队友没走，其实曾繁日已经特地挑了比平时自主训练更晚的时间才过去，偏偏碰上今天人多，王薪凯、徐杰、还有他最想避开的胡明轩，都在。  
“阿日这么晚还要加练啊？”王薪凯有些惊讶，擦着汗过来搭话。  
“就练一会儿。”曾繁日应着，开始做起热身运动，这时才注意到徐杰在收拾东西，看来三个队友正打算离开。想到马上就能一个人独享空间，心情变得轻松起来。  
跟三人简单道别后，曾繁日走向一台跑步机，调好自己常用的设置，戴上耳机放上音乐，按下开始键跑了起来。在边上没有其他人保护的情况下，做大重量训练并不安全，虽说要只为了达到使身体疲劳的目的，完全可以把重量降到自己能轻松完成的水平，但他自觉今天不太敏锐，就怕万一哪个环节出了错导致受伤，最后稳妥起见还是选了跑步训练。专注于呼吸节奏跟跑动姿势，脑袋里其他的什么都不想，整个世界剩下的空白被耳机里传来的音乐填满，意识到此刻自己的神经正慢慢放松下来，这感觉有些久违了。

“阿日？”  
突然响起的人声刺进这脆弱的假象里，把只属于他一个人的安稳空间划得七零八落。  
耳机里男歌手的声音还在继续：  
Sweet insomnia  
You make it hard for me to know myself  
他已经回到了现实。

这一组训练还没结束，曾繁日脚下没有停，偏过头向声音的主人示意：“小胡？” 其实他不需要确认就知道是谁——胡明轩的声音，他怎么会认错？  
“你们不是回去了吗？有东西忘拿啦？”说着已经回到直视前方的姿势，他默默提醒自己注意呼吸跟动作。  
“小徐他们是回去了；我想着你一个人练不方便，给你做保护来了。”从胡明轩的声音里听不出什么情绪，他的表达从来都真诚而平静。  
曾繁日一时有点反应不过来，差点乱了呼吸节奏。胡明轩给他做保护？他推多少，胡明轩才推多少啊？这能保护到吗？在脑子反应过来之前，不解就从嘴里跑了出去：“啊？”  
可能猜到了曾繁日没说出口的尴尬疑惑，胡明轩顺着往下继续，“没想到你在跑步。”

这一组训练没多久就结束了，曾繁日按下暂停，取下耳机塞进兜里，从跑步机上下来走到站在边上观看的胡明轩面前，两个人无声对视。他根本没想好要说什么，只是就这么走了过去，好像身体有它自己的意志一样；出乎意料的是胡明轩也什么话都不说。  
站在眼前的年轻人黑色的短发没有完全被吹干，稍微有些塌着，不像平时那么飘逸，白皙的侧颈上还有水珠的痕迹，看得出来他冲完澡后没有花多少时间收拾自己就赶回健身房了。胡明轩一言不发看着曾繁日，等着中断训练程序的人开口，后者还没完全回过神来，隐约有徘徊在梦境边缘的错觉。

“那啥……我就跑跑步，不麻烦你了，你先回去吧。”曾繁日终于憋出一句话打破相对无言的尴尬。  
“那我等你结束吧，他俩都走了我没车蹭了。”胡明轩脸上云淡风轻，说完就在一旁坐下。  
曾繁日咬咬牙，“行，那我再跑两组就走。”他现在一点也不想跟胡明轩在这个空间里独处，宁愿放弃计划提前回宿舍。  
“嗯。”胡明轩盯着手机，头也没抬地应着。

最后的两组训练简直是煎熬。无法专注于训练本身，脑子里乱成麻，呼吸也跟着乱，跑完的疲惫感比起正常完成时要翻倍。十几分钟前还沉浸在自己的世界里享受着难得的精神放松，现在从跑步机上下来的曾繁日心里却只剩下沮丧，他受够了。如此轻易地因为一个人而紧张心慌，甚至因为对方的存在而影响到自己的知觉，他受够了。

3.

这段时间失眠，是因为胡明轩。  
曾繁日自己都搞不懂事情怎么变成现在这样。甚至在他注意到这奇妙的状况之前，视线就已经常常追着胡明轩了。在一个队里，又都是年轻队员，交流多一些再正常不过，虽然位置不一样，但年纪更小却已经打上主力的胡明轩对他来说是一种激励，给想要不断提升自己的饥饿感增添了额外的动力。本来应该只是这样，所以他从来没有质疑过那些无意间停留过长的目光，毫无察觉而贪婪地享受着无知的福利。

直到有人插手，把他的潜意识锁住，强行拉到水面之上。

那天下午的最后一项训练是罚篮，每有人投丢一个全队就要加罚折返跑。比起可能会连累全队罚跑，教练站在罚球线边监督带来的压力更大。排在自己之前的两个队友连续投丢，一旁的教练面无表情，曾繁日心里紧张，一出手就知道歪了，幸好球弹框之后有惊无险入网。完成任务以后站到底线等剩下的队友全部完成，最后投丢的有年轻队员也有老队员，让教练又发一次火，年轻队员惩罚加倍，看来这次跑完得脱层皮。  
陆续有球员完成规定的次数，先在一旁放松起来。因为要等所有队员都完成才能解散，没有人离开训练馆。曾繁日不是最先跑完的，也不是最后一个。拖着发沉的身体挪到场外，俯下身双手撑在膝盖上平复呼吸。一旁的赵睿站都懒得站，直接坐在地板上；徐杰可能稍微休息了一会儿，看上去不怎么劳累；边上站着的胡明轩也不见呼吸急促的模样，但从脸上还没散去的潮红来看刚刚完成的折返跑对他不是没有影响。几缕发丝贴在胡明轩前额上，大概是不喜欢皮肤被汗湿的头发紧贴的感觉，他伸手拨了几下，露出光洁的额头。本来他生得白净，每一次剧烈运动后两颊都会染上显眼的粉色，似乎让轮廓都柔软了几分，然而那一往直前的目光里依旧没有任何犹豫或迷茫。曾繁日喜欢他专注时的眼神，就像喜欢他在场上的反应迅速跟执行果断一样。

随着最后一个队员跑完，当天的训练终于结束。解散前教练还有几句话要简单交代，不用列队所以球员们大都停在原地，曾繁日留了一边耳朵听着，心思跟着视线还粘在胡明轩身上。胡明轩面朝教练的方向站着，抬手用袖子蹭了一下眉毛，随后直接提起T恤下摆去擦脸上的汗，这个动作暴露出一大片紧实的腰腹，汗水包裹让皮肤表面泛起微光，整个人看上去白得发亮。  
明明是司空见惯的场景，曾繁日却移不开眼，他所有的感官都变得异常敏锐，视线尽头肌肉随着呼吸微微起伏的画面变成慢放，每一帧都清晰地印在瞳孔里，他甚至无意识地开始跟着同调自己的呼吸。  
  
不过是几秒钟内发生的事。

擦完汗放下上衣，胡明轩好像注意到什么似的向曾繁日的方向望去，有些困惑地偏了一下脑袋，在重新把视线投向教练之前给了曾繁日一个隐蔽的微笑。  
突如其来的对视，好像发生过又似乎是错觉的笑容，这一切发生得太快，曾繁日根本来不及做出反应。但他的直觉告诉自己那绝不是错觉——因为刹那间全身每一个细胞都烧了起来。

像初生的幼鲸第一次被托出水面进行呼吸。“哗啦”。曾繁日第一次意识到自己对胡明轩怀有什么样的感情。

解散前教练到底说了什么，他一个字都没听进去。

4.

“你好啦？”胡明轩听到动静，视线从手机屏幕上移开。  
“好了。简单拉伸一下就走。”放弃挣扎的曾繁日没有闪避，他已经什么都不去想了，是什么样就什么样吧。  
“完了还去泡池子吗？”胡明轩收起手机，注意力完全转移到眼前人身上。  
“不去了，反正也就跑了一会儿。”  
胡明轩点点头，不再说话。

离开健身房的路上，两人并排走着，胡明轩突然问了一句：“黑睿说你最近想不开睡不着？”  
曾繁日一时语塞，在心里暗骂一句赵睿的嘴，早些时候的对话怎么就被添油加醋成他想不开睡不着了？要是别人问起，都不用过脑子随便搪塞两句就过去了，偏偏问的人是他，一时间心情有些复杂。  
胡明轩见曾繁日没有回答，自顾自又说了下去：“如果是球队的事，你觉得不好跟别人讲的，可以跟我说。”他侧过脸看着曾繁日，左边嘴角扬起一点小小的弧度，“反正都是挨骂F4，有什么不好意思的。”最后半句语带笑意，让曾繁日也忍不住无声笑了起来。

原来他是担心这个，曾繁日心想，盖过了脑内“他微笑的样子真好看”的细微声音。胡明轩在担心他平时被教练训斥得太多，受到打击影响情绪导致胡思乱想睡不着。曾繁日知道每一次被教练责骂都是自己犯错在先，在训练中都做不好的话根本不能指望比赛时能有好的表现。他上场顶的那个位置，标杆太高，份量太重，没有人期待他能做到哪怕一半好，但他没有退路，如果不能完成好教练安排的任务，就没有办法为大哥多争取一点休息时间，他在场上的每一次失误、犯规，影响的都不仅仅是那几分钟比赛的走势。早就告诉自己，优秀的运动员要有过硬的心理素质，面对再严厉的训斥责骂，都应该专注于如何提升自己；当然有这样的思想准备并不代表听到教练叫自己全名时不会寒毛倒竖，胡明轩的这份关心让他胸口涌上一股暖意。  
“什么睡不着啊，其实没那么严重。”曾繁日脸上的笑容还没散去，声音也在无意间变得温柔，“也不是跟球队有关的事。”胡明轩挑眉好像在质问那是为什么，曾繁日看着他的眼睛，允许自己心理上有一瞬间的诚实和脆弱——是因为你呀。然后像是要把此刻柔软的心情收进盒子里一样说道：“让你们担心了，真的没什么，放心吧已经没事了。”  
已经没事了，他不打算做些什么，也不再为自己的感情所困扰。这份心意可以被锁起来丢到书架上，总有一天它的存在会被彻底遗忘。毫无根据地，他知道自己不会继续失眠了。  
  
胡明轩好像想要说些什么，不知道是张嘴找不到词还是在犹豫，最后什么都没说，转过头不再看他。  
他每一个细微的动作曾繁日都看在眼里，这不是刻意的行为，只是一遇到胡明轩，眼前的所有细节就变得无比清晰。他看到胡明轩的嘴张张合合却发不出一个完整的音节，最后像是放弃一般紧紧闭上，扭头的动作背后似乎有一丝挫败感。  
曾繁日突然觉得胸口空了一块，他不懂胡明轩为什么不笑了。

一路无言，来到停电瓶车的地方，曾繁日提醒后座的胡明轩抓紧扶稳，得到后者“没问题”的答复后骑了出去。几乎是同时，身后的人伸出双臂紧紧抱住他的腰，肩胛骨中间的部分隔着衣服被什么东西压着，后颈上有羽毛擦过的触感；大脑拒绝进行有意义的分析活动，但是身体知道，胡明轩正抱着他还把脸贴到他背上了。在依旧嘈杂的街道背景音下，他听到谁的声音在响：“就是其他的事你也可以跟我说的。”每一个字都清清楚楚，好像跟其他所有响动的来源都不同，是直接在自己脑内播放的。

入夜的凉风混杂着晚春的湿气抚过曾繁日的脸，不管是路旁的街灯和行道树，还是周身环绕的车水马龙，此刻都属于另一个遥远的世界。他小小的移动天堂，缓缓穿梭其间，没有目的地，没有终点。

5.

在永恒的终结处，天总会亮，梦总要醒。  
从训练馆到宿舍区的这一段路，太长又太短。每一秒都漫长到像是用了平行宇宙的计时器，同时又断片一般回想不起发生了什么，顷刻间就骑完了全程。

胡明轩下车后没直接进宿舍楼，曾繁日把电瓶车停好，不确定他是不是有话要说，投去一个疑惑的眼神：“还有事吗，小胡？”  
胡明轩没有马上接话，直直地望着曾繁日的同时似乎在思考什么。  
  
曾繁日也不急，就静静等着。如果是今晚之前的他，碰上这个场景肯定会不自在到手心出汗，然而现在的他心里没有任何纠结，可以平静地享受眼前的景色——在他眼里，无论何时胡明轩都单人成景。  
暖黄的灯光照在胡明轩身上，年轻的脸庞还没完全褪去少年人的影子，他眼睛里闪烁着流动的光，对上目光就移不开眼。  
他看上去像是金色的，曾繁日脑中飘过这个念头。

慢镜头里他朝自己的方向伸出右手，抓住了自己的左手腕，用力得让人对其意图感到不解，他说他只是想让自己知道他很在乎自己。  
曾繁日瞬间从观察者模式退了出来。

“我只是想让你知道我很在乎你。所以不要一个人烦恼。”

曾繁日突然有种既视感，倒带回到他意识到对胡明轩感情的那一天，训练结束后解散前那一个若有似无的微笑。似曾相识的，是身体里所有细胞都在烧的感觉。  
潜意识里大脑拼凑出了一张拼图，但怎么挣扎都看不出上面是什么图案，就像在睡梦中尝试做算数，再努力也是徒劳。他不确定自己现在究竟是在做梦还是醒着了。

等不到回复的胡明轩松开手，轻笑着告别：“话说完了，我回宿舍了，早点休息，明天见。”说完摆摆手转身离开。  
曾繁日重获自由的左手腕上还留有被紧握的幻觉，人还没反应过来，大脑已经对身体下了指令，拉住了一步开外的胡明轩。  
胡明轩明显对这个动作感到惊讶，呆在那里有些不知所措；其实曾繁日也一样被自己突然的行动吓到了。他本来决定不再去想，让书架上的盒子积灰到连锁都生锈，现在全部都被打翻了。胡明轩是他的火，一点就着，现在燃遍全身，要多久才会让一切都化为焦土？一个不甘被烧成灰烬的声音叫嚣着：你是不是跟我一样？  
他想问他：你是不是跟我一样？  
找不到合适的语言，奔腾的情绪过载，下意识做起深呼吸，一下一下的呼吸声填补着两人间沉默的空白。

他说不出口。  
曾繁日做了一个再普通不过的动作，把胡明轩抱进怀里，低头好跟对方贴得更近一点，用只够怀里人听到的音量说了一句谢谢。胡明轩回抱了他，笑着轻声说谢什么啊。一个队友间的拥抱，几乎就像夺冠庆祝时大家互相之间做的那样。但曾繁日明白这个拥抱是不一样的，他觉得胡明轩也一定清楚。  
维持这个姿势的时间长到可笑，让人联想到即将面临生离死别的恋人迟迟不肯放开对方。这里上演的当然不是同样的剧情，只不过有人想多偷一点时间罢了。  
胡明轩偏过头，在能感受到呼吸的距离小声问：“还没抱够啊？”带着笑意的玩笑语气，简简单单又把曾繁日挑动了，他不知道该怪自己对胡明轩反应太强烈还是对方从不过线的逗弄太无耻。胸口的甜蜜多到溢出，让人失智，脑袋在沸腾，潜意识里明白现在做出的一切判断大概率不会被明天的自己赞同，可他此时此刻只想挣脱束缚冲刺出去，不想停下，不想控制自己。  
在怀中人的侧颈上留下一个明确的轻吻，松开怀抱，告诉胡明轩够了，附赠一个满足的笑容。看着他从一脸不敢相信迅速调整到什么都没有发生过的样子，脸颊却迅速升温连耳朵都变粉。曾繁日知道自己赌赢了。

回到宿舍，万圣伟忍不住问曾繁日发生什么好事了怎么一直在笑。曾繁日真诚地回答，保持充足的睡眠很重要。留下提问的人更加疑惑，这答的都哪儿跟哪儿啊？当天晚上，曾繁日如愿早早进入了梦乡。

6.

空无一物的白色空间里，曾繁日看见胡明轩在对自己笑。原来我这么喜欢他的笑，他想。胡明轩的皮肤跟衣服是白的，头发跟眼睛是黑的，轮廓有些模糊，但表情能看得很清楚，从扬起的嘴角到弯着的眼睛都是单纯的快乐。曾繁日向他靠近，闭眼把自己的嘴唇贴上了对方的，仿佛这是最自然不过的事情。而胡明轩回应了他。

**Author's Note:**

> 0.标题、文中歌词跟灵感来自 Gallant – Sweet Insomnia ft. 6lack  
骑上车到最后回宿舍中间这一段的印象曲目是 宇多田ヒカル - 初恋  
1.最后一段是阿日梦境的内容  
2.阿日跟老万是一卧两床的室友关系吗？阿日靠什么交通方式通勤？我不知道  
3.旺旺的小电驴肯定超载了，不过既然旺旺可以，阿日也可以！旺可日亦！  
4.写不出他们十分之一的好


End file.
